


Privacy

by Lend_me_your_kneecaps



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Anal Sex, BL, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oneshot, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, This fic is gods mistake, Why Does This Exist, blindfold, how does one tag?, idk how to tag lmao, kamishin, kamishin smut, mlm, no beta we die like men, shinkami, shinkami lemon, shinkami smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lend_me_your_kneecaps/pseuds/Lend_me_your_kneecaps
Summary: So this was my first time writing smut and posting on ao3 so I’m sorry if it sucks lol. This was pretty self indulgent tbh but I hope u enjoyed!!!
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 292





	Privacy

Shinkami Yaoi if ur into that I guess lol ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Triggers/other info: sensory deprivation, dirty talk, slight sub/dom, Kaminaris kinda a twink lol

TIME TO SINNNNNN

Intamacy. The word stuck in Kaminaris head. He had never thought much of it. He may have been the class flirt but he never had been in in an actual relationship. Until now. He just couldn’t help but be charmed by Shinsou. The alluring deep voice, the wavy purple hair that seemed so soft and fluffy. Kaminari was completely and utterly screwed.

Kaminari has fantasized about shinsou so many times. Putting them in every romantic situation he could think of. The idea of confessing scared Kaminari. But he finally did. Surprisingly shinsou accepted the confession and they started dating. But the only thing they hadn’t tried in their year of dating was, sex. So, one day Kaminari said something about it and he got quite a surprising answer. 

Here he was, pinned against the wall of shinsou’s dorm room panting in pleasure while shinsou sucks and bites on Kaminaris neck viciously. Kaminari couldn’t breathe. It was simply impossible. He felt like putty under shinsou. Like a rag doll. He wanted shinsou to completely wreck him. Make him his. He had thought of this for far too long. He had fantasied about this very scenario for so long. It felt like he was on a different world. Where nothing mattered except shinsous hips grinding into Kaminaris. His teeth biting into his flesh. His hands feeling and groping him in all the right places. His soft lips swallowing all of his moans. A tantalizing mixture of bliss.

All the sudden Kaminari was pulled out of his pleasured trance by shinsou. Kaminari had heard something along the lines of “hold on a sec.”

Shinsou temporarily left the room to go to his closet. When he came out he had a bandanna in his hands. With Kaminaris consent he tied it around Kaminaris head to make sure he couldn’t see anything. 

‘I can’t believe he remembered that was one of my biggest turn-ons.’ Kaminari thought to himself;

Once Shinsou pulled his hands away he continued. Kaminari was blown away by what he felt. He felt everything in a whole new sense. It felt so much better. He felt like he might just cum right then and there just from the feeling. But then he feels shinsou take Kaminaris boxers off. He hears the cap on a bottle of lube pop. A finger rubs against his hole teasingly 

“Do you want it?” Shinsou whispered in Kaminaris ear, so quiet he could barley hear it.

“W-what?” Kaminari asked shakily

“I said do you want it? Do you want me to shove my finger up your small, pink, tight hole of yours and spread it out so it can fit my big cock?” Shinsou rumbled lowly in Kaminaris ear;

“Y-yes, please hahhh fuck me~.” Kaminari moaned as shinsou rubbed at Kaminaris hole. 

That was enough for shinsou to shove his finger into Kaminaris hole. It felt so much better than his own fingers. So much better. He found himself moaning more than ever. He couldn’t believe that was him. It sounded so feminine, part of him felt like he was weak, but there wasn’t much time to think about that as shinsou inserts another one of his fingers into Kaminaris hole and starts scissoring those two fingers vigorously. Somehow Shinsou manages to hit his prostate with every motion.

If the foreplay was good, this was amazing. Every little motion, feeling, and sound was heightened. He could feel it all. He could feel his whole body blushing and hot from the stimulation. Then he could feel shinsou shift to where he was whispering in his ear

“You like this you dirty bitch? I bet so. Just imagine me fingering you so, so slow, letting you moan and beg until you’re sobbing for me to shove my large, thick, cock into your greedy little hole and then only to slowly thrust my dick in and out so that you’re screaming for release.”

At the thought of this Kaminari moaned loudly. Shinsou took notice of this and kept going. “Can’t you just imagine me using my quirk on you and fucking you like a rag doll and only let you out of my control to see my cum dribbling out of your sore ass? Or letting you wake up to me leisurely fucking you as you sleep.”

Now Kaminari was completely at his mercy processing what he just heard and getting even harder than he already was. To top this off shinsou suddenly took his fingers out of Kaminaris ass. Kaminari whimpered from the loss of pleasure. Little did he know that shinsou was rolling a condom on his throbbing hard on and lubing it up so that he could get to the fun part. 

Finally, after what felt like years, he pushed slowly inside of Kaminari. By this time Kaminari was a whimpering moaning mess. He was completely wrecked. Hair on his forehead matted on due to how much he was sweating, hickies all over his body, and his untouched swollen hard cock. Once shinsou started moving Kaminari was far gone. He saw stars and couldn’t hear anything. Shinsou ripped off the makeshift blindfold and saw Kaminari with flushed cheeks, eyes half lidded and crossed, and his tongue lolled out barely. And ahageo face... that’s hot~ shinsou thought to himself as he thrusted into Kaminari at a fast pace.

After shinsou thrusting into Kaminari at a relentless pace Kaminari was finally climaxing. The coil in his stomach felt like it was about to explode. 

Kaminari moaned out mindlessly “C-CUUUMMINGGGG!~” As the white liquid shot out of Kaminaris dick. Soon after that shinsou came and pulled out of Kaminari. They where both panting and basking in the afterglow. 

“We should do this more often.” Shinsou said grinning. 

“Y-yeah.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing smut and posting on ao3 so I’m sorry if it sucks lol. This was pretty self indulgent tbh but I hope u enjoyed!!!


End file.
